


Voyeur

by ShadyLantern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLantern/pseuds/ShadyLantern
Summary: After saving Empress Celene, Lavellan and Dorian run off to have a little privacy. An elven servant hiding out in the room they chose ends up getting a surprise show.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 61





	Voyeur

Kaji took a deep breath, relaxing in the darkened room. In all the fuss of the evening they would not notice one more missing servant taking a break. He’d slipped off a few minutes ago, hiding in one of the numerous unused guest rooms. 

He sneered, looking around at the pointless extravagance. This room was bigger than the servants’ quarters he stayed in with six other elves. There was a massive bed that could have fit four people comfortably, with sheets and blankets and pillows that must have cost more than he would make in a year. The unlit fireplace he sat in front of right now took of most of the wall, with a number of plump chairs seated near it. He let his feet swing over the arm of the chair, ignoring the scuffs his boots made. Served the empress right if he ruined her things. 

Behind him was a scattering of other furnitures, two dressers ornately decorated, a table long enough to seat a dozen people. Portraits and paintings on every wall, expensive sconces and chandeliers and all the unnecessary bullshit nobles needed to have in their rooms or die of pure scandal. All this expensive garbage and yet he only made a silver a week. Oh, and free boarding with the aforementioned six elves. He rolled his eyes. 

Kaji stood, stretching his arms. He needed to get back to work before he was caught missing. He glanced to the bathroom, deciding it would serve them right if he pissed in their fancy toilets first, and headed inside. 

He jerked in shock when he heard the door to the room fly open and slam shut again. He peeked out nervously, wondering if a guard had come looking for him. When he saw two forms clutching to each other in the darkness he just smirked to himself. Another fancy couple having a romantic tryst away from the eyes of the public. 

He squinted at the outfits they were wearing. Matching and deep red. He recognised it as the outfit the inquisition had shown up in. A moment later, as the two pulled away from each other briefly and Kaji got a good look at the shorter fellow and he recognised the inquisitor himself. 

_“Holy shit,”_ he thought to himself. Then the other had to be the tevinter he had been attached to all evening, unless this was an affair. Peering closer at the man, he could see it was certainly not, recognising his handsome features in the dark. Dorian Pavus? 

“You’re getting awfully handsy,” the man said, nibbling the elf’s pointed ear. The inquisitor groaned, hands clutching at his shirt. “It’s not very proper. What will the nobility think, the inquisitor running off with the tevinter blood mage…”

“I’m not going to suck your dick if you keep it up.” Kaji was almost shocked to hear those words from the elf’s mouth, after listening to his carefully political voice all night. “Shit. Stop rubbing me like that, I need to keep wearing these pants after…”

“Stop, he says.” Dorian chuckled, kissing over his neck. “Also, a threat is only viable if you can keep to your bluff. I have a feeling that I couldn’t keep you out of my pants if I brandished a torch at you.”

“Fenedhis…” Kaji couldn’t see one of the mage’s hands, but could presume from how Cassiel arched into him. The inquisitor knelt down in front of the mage, quickly untying his pants and pulling them down around his hips. Kaji couldn’t help leaning out further, eager to see. 

Dorian was already hard, Cassiel running his tongue over his cock from the tip to the base. He fumbled with his gloves, tossing them off to run his bare hands over the man’s hips, taking his cock in his mouth. Dorian let out a heated breath, groaning as the inquisitor took him halfway, rolling his head over him. 

It suddenly occurred to Kaji he should absolutely not be watching this. If the inquisitor caught him, he could be arrested, or hung, or any number of awful things. But then again, he had no way to get out without being seen, and it wasn’t like the two of them hadn’t burst in here without permission either. Also… Well, the inquisitor was a high ranking rich bastard, but he had been kind to the elven servants all night, slipping them money and elfroot. Partially to open loose lips but he certainly seemed to care more than any of the other nobility did. 

So, still wouldn’t be pleased if he knew Kaji was watching them fuck, but probably wouldn’t arrest him. Kaji swallowed hard, realising he still hadn’t looked away anyway. Dorian had a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans, the other running over Cassiel’s head as the elf took him deeper. He clutched to the man’s hips tightly, fingers leaving marks on his skin. 

Dorian let out a long breath, nearly crying out, thrusting into the elf’s mouth. Cassiel choked slightly, but held him close, sucking on him tightly as the man came. Kaji rubbed over the front of his pants, wondering if it’d be fucked up to jerk off to this. The inquisitor pulled off after a few seconds, breathless, Dorian taking him by the arms and raising him to his feet. 

“I love you,” he said in a low murmur, stroking a line of cum off the elf’s chin with his thumb and licking it off. They kissed each other again, deeply this time, Cassiel clutching to his chest. Dorian guided him back toward the table, one foot kicking a chair away to the floor with a clatter. He put his hands under the elf’s thighs and hauled him bodily off the ground, shoving him on the table on his back. He practically tore the inquisitor’s pants off, tossing them aside. He leaned over the elf, hands under his knees to pull them over his back before touching to the buttons on his shirt. 

“Imagine if they found us now,” he whispered wickedly. Cassiel let out a shuddering breath. Dorian undid the first button, opening his shirt and kissing his bare chest. “Flat on your back, legs in the air for the tevinter magister. What would you even say? What would you tell them?” The second button came free, his lips drawing further down his chest. “Would you even want me to stop?”

“D-Dorian…” His voice was strained, fingernails digging into the table. Dorian undid the third, pushing his shirt open all the way. He touched a long heated kiss to his belly, Cassiel letting out a long moan. 

“The great inquisitor who saved Orlais.” Dorian drew his lips down to his cock, planting a single kiss to the tip. “Laid out for me to take at my will. What would you do if everyone saw?”

“Dorian…” Cassiel started to reach for his dick, and Dorian shook a finger at him. He put his hand back down with great difficulty, whining as Dorian ran his mouth softly over his cock, barely touching him. He was dribbling pre, body quivering. 

“Raise your legs more,” Dorian murmured, the elf hitching them into the air obediently. “Don’t touch yourself.” He lowered his head, under his cock, and Cassiel gasped loudly. Kaji wished he could see, but from his angle the mage’s head was obscured. He bit his lip, hand slipping inside his pants.

The inquisitor was loud, muffling himself with one hand while the other wrapped through Dorian’s hair. His eyes were squeezed shut as the mage went down on him, his cock quivering with desperate need. Cassiel pulled his head in tighter, hand clutched over his mouth tightly as he moaned. Dorian ran his hands up the inquisitor’s thighs, then over his belly. Cassiel let out a needful whimper as his hands danced close to his cock before sliding away. 

When the mage pulled his face away, kissing up the elf’s leg, Cassiel couldn’t hold back. “Dorian, please!” he cried out. The mage chuckled, taking hold of his cock and pumping him tightly. He came almost immediately with a long moan, semen spilling onto his belly. Dorian stroked him hard, squeezing him and drawing his mouth over the head of his dick. Cassiel let out a long heavy breath, laying back on the table, arms laid out on both sides of his head. 

Dorian drew his tongue over his stomach, licking the cum off his skin before drawing himself over the elf. Cassiel met his lips eagerly with a deep kiss, moaning into him, the mage wrapping his arms around his back to hold him close. Cassiel clutched to him tightly, crooning when Dorian took him by the hips, rolling against him. 

“I swear when we get out of here, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Cassiel groaned. Dorian chuckled, nibbling over his neck. 

“That better be a promise to top me.”

“It’s a _threat_ , vhenan.” The two laughed quietly, kissing once more before Dorian sat up. Cassiel gripped his shirt, grinning. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, of course. How could it have slipped my mind…” Dorian pulled the elf in close, lips and teeth sealing to his collarbone. Cassiel gasped loudly, then let out a soft croon as he drew his tongue over the bruise he had left. “Now the nobility will know who owns you,” he teased, kissing him softly. 

“They already know that, vhenan. After all, you’re a tevinter, and I’m just a lowly elf.” They snickered together again, Cassiel nuzzling the mage’s chin. “We better get back before someone really comes looking for us,” he murmured into his throat. Dorian nodded reluctantly, pulling away and sliding off the table. They got dressed quickly, Dorian helping the elf straighten out his jacket. “Shit, we should probably wash up first,” Cassiel said suddenly. “I don’t mind showing off the hickies, but I don’t want the nobility directly noticing I smell like someone’s dick was on me.”

Kaji cursed internally, skirting back in the bathroom when he heard Dorian’s murmured agreement. He looked around quickly, wondering where he could hide before scurrying into the bathtub and laying down flat. 

He held his breath when he heard the two enter, praying they wouldn’t find him. Even if he didn’t think the inquisitor would kill or arrest him, he still didn’t want to be caught. And he doubted either of them would be pleased he had watched them. Kaji barely caught anything they were saying as they washed themselves at the sink, so focused on not being seen or heard. 

“This is a nice room, you know,” Dorian said as he turned off the sink. “If I wasn’t completely sure we would be assassinated in the night, I’d ask to stay here.”

“ _You_ might be assassinated. I’m a hero, remember?” Cassiel chuckled as they walked back out of the bathroom, voices growing distant. Kaji didn’t move until he heard the door open and shut again. 

He let out a long breath, closing his eyes. That had been close. Very close. And… very fun to watch. He laughed softly to himself, running a hand over his face.


End file.
